Convalescence
by filipina2005
Summary: Very short fic. Takes place during the book Flying Colours. Follows book-verse, not movie-verse. Big book spoilers. A look at Hornblower's friendship with Bush in Bush's POV.


Convalescence

(A/N: spoilers for _Lieutenant Hornblower_ and _Flying Colours_)

Bush was only aware of two things: the excruciating pain of his stump, where his foot once was, and the fever that accompanied it. He did not know where he was, or where Hornblower was for that matter. His mind was submerged into the throes of pain and fever, and could think of nothing else.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a long-fingered hand slip into his own, squeeze it reassuringly. The familiar touch brought Bush back to reality from his vertigo, and he became aware of the fact that the ground beneath him was moving. Sense slowly returned to him. He, Hornblower, and Brown were in a coach. They were headed to Paris. Of that much Bush was certain. His eyes struggled open and saw the face of his captain, his furrowed brow betraying his anxiety. Bush managed the tiniest of smiles, stroking Hornblower's hand affectionately. The pain in his stump receded the slightest bit; the fever lessened a trifle. Bush found it interesting that a mere touch from this man could miraculously relieve him of his suffering. A feeling of security, as if his mother's arms were wrapped around him protectively, surrounded him, and he closed his eyes to sleep.  
  
That was when Bush swore he traveled in time.  
  
True, he was delirious with fever, and most likely these supposed trips to the past and to the future might have been mere dreams. But Bush would reflect later and realize that he had indeed traveled through time, though only gone from where he _truly_ was, in that coach bound for Paris, for mere fractions of nanoseconds.  
  
Bush had closed his eyes in that coach, somewhere in the middle of Spain. When he opened his eyes, he found himself lying in a cot in a naval hospital. As his eyes readjusted to the dimness of the room, Bush recognized his surroundings. He was in the hospital at Kingston, Jamaica, where, some ten or so years ago, he had been recovering from wounds. Wounds he had received during a prisoner rebellion on the old _Renown_. The room was empty save for himself. A slight alteration in his position confirmed the fact that he had traveled in time; Bush winced as he felt the pains of his new wounds, which, in real time, were mere scars.  
  
The remains of his dinner sat on the table next to his cot. Bush struggled to sit up, wondering when he would travel back to the present. He wiggled his feet with some satisfaction and grinned wryly. He still had both feet. God, to have both of his feet again! Bush wondered if he could just remain here in the past, but then realized that would be quite impossible. The present would come inevitably, and his foot would be blown off. It was fate. And yet, since he traveled in time, could he simply avoid having his foot blown off, since he knew that it would happen? Bush frowned in frustration.  
  
A lob-lolly boy interrupted his confusing thoughts. Presumably he was coming to take away Bush's dinner, but behind him came a visitor. Bush suddenly remembered; it was Hornblower, bearing a basket of fruit. He smiled at this visitor, opening his mouth to say something respectful to his captain, but he closed it immediately. Hornblower was _not_ his captain yet. And Hornblower's greeting reminded him of his superiority.  
  
"How are you, sir?" said Hornblower with respect for his superior. It was quite a new feeling for Bush, hearing Hornblower refer to him as "sir", since he had not heard it all these years. Bush glanced up at his soon-to-be captain and was astounded at how young he was. Of course. Hornblower was a full ten or more years younger than he was at present. God, how young he was! Bush shook his hand eagerly, pleased to note that Hornblower's hands had not changed all these years.  
  
"All the better for seeing you," said Bush, biting back the "sir" that almost came to his lips automatically.  
  
Amazingly, the pains in his wounds ceased once Hornblower touched him; perhaps Bush _fancied_ that they had ceased. It was an odd pleasure, sitting here speaking with Hornblower from the past. He was an awkward young man, and Bush suddenly remembered how awkward as he conversed with him. To him, Hornblower always seemed so formidable, so immovable, so _godlike_, and here he was, a stuttering junior officer. Bush smiled, relishing in this memory.  
  
Once the technical discussions had stopped, Hornblower indicated the basket of fruit he had brought. Bush thanked him, for the first time astounded at this strange gesture of friendship. How could he have not noticed the significance before? Hornblower had come out of his way to visit Bush while he was recovering, though he had his duties on the _Renown_, being the only lieutenant besides the useless Buckland capable of any work. And now he had been so generous as to bring him a gift.  
  
Hornblower seemed a bit embarrassed by Bush's gratitude, and launched into a discussion about the _Gaditana_, which Bush faintly remembered was renamed _Retribution_. Hornblower of course unnecessarily told him; Bush smiled, noting how ironic it was that _he_ knew that Hornblower would become commander of the _Retribution_, but how Hornblower himself, of course, did not.  
  
Silence followed; Bush noted wryly that having a friend was quite a novel idea to this young Hornblower. In retrospect, Bush thought that he did not ever thank Hornblower for being his friend during a time of need. He decided to break the silence.  
  
"Mr. Hornblower," he began gently, thinking how strange it was to not address his captain properly, "I don't believe I've thanked you enough for your kindness."  
  
"It was nothing, sir..." Hornblower said, embarrassed once more.  
  
"I just realized how good of a friend you are. I hope you'll think of me as a friend, Mr. Hornblower."  
  
Hornblower looked quite startled. Bush suddenly felt a stab of pity; the boy probably never had a true friend in his life. "I'd be...be honored to be considered as one of your friends, Mr. Bush."  
  
The words sounded very stilted, but there was no mistaking the earnest look in Hornblower's eyes. Bush smiled, and he said rather softly, "I think I'll be the one honored, Mr. Hornblower. And I know you'll always be there in my time of need." _God, will he ever be,_ thought Bush.  
  
Hornblower furrowed his brow, confused by Bush's cryptic reply. "Sir?"  
  
"Never mind, Mr. Hornblower," said Bush amiably. "I expect you'll be needed aboard the _Renown_ soon."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Hornblower, still frowning, but he checked his watch. "Well...take care, sir. I'll be back to visit you later."  
  
"I know," said Bush. "Thank you, Horatio."  
  
It was the first time he had ever used Hornblower's Christian name. It rolled off his tongue rather easily. Hornblower started at the manner of address, but he smiled, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"You're welcome, William." He patted Bush on the shoulder before leaving the hospital.  
  
Bush smiled as he reclined in his cot. The smile widened when he noticed that he felt no discomfort in changing his position. The pain had all but ebbed away. His eyes, suddenly feeling rather heavy, closed, and he had a strange premonition that perhaps he was about to travel in time again. Maybe he would return to the present. Or perhaps even see his future, if there was one. He slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
A hand on his shoulder jerked him awake abruptly. Bush opened his eyes and glanced at the owner of the hand. It was the familiar face of his captain. Bush breathed a sigh of relief. He had traveled back to the present.  
  
Then he vaguely realized that he was standing. Bush frowned. He was standing! But he was now crippled, unable to stand for the rest of his life. Yet here he was, standing proudly next to Hornblower, as if nothing had changed. He looked up at Hornblower's perplexed face.  
  
"Are you all right, Bush? You look like your mind was elsewhere," said Hornblower.  
  
"My mind _was_ elsewhere, sir. I apologize," said Bush, embarrassed. Yes, his mind had been elsewhere, along with his body.  
  
Hornblower sighed, and Bush noticed a note of mingled relief and anxiety. Bush noted his surroundings. They were in Portsmouth, standing on the dock. Several ships were docked there; among them Bush noticed the _Victory_ and another close by. It was a mere cutter, and he noticed that it was called _Witch of Endor_.  
  
"Ha-h'm," said Hornblower, awkwardly, and Bush's mouth quirked up at this. He realized that his captain had not changed much from his younger self.  
  
"The _Witch of Endor_ is a fine cutter, and I know you'll handle her well. I suppose I ought to wish you good luck, Mr. Bush," he said at last.  
  
Bush glanced up at Hornblower, perplexed. His captain smiled, a rare, genuine smile, and his eyes twinkled, much like they did back in that hospital at Kingston. "Forgive me. Of course, I meant _Captain_ Bush," he said in mock solemnity.  
  
Bush started at this pronouncement. He, a captain? Well, a commander, not a post-captain, surely. But he was promoted? Even as a cripple? And yet here he stood, proudly, gazing on _his_ ship with Hornblower. Good God, could this ever come true?  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Bush when he finally found his voice.  
  
"Well, I did say I'd make you a captain if it was the last thing I do," said Hornblower. "But then again, I didn't really keep my promise. All the same, though. You deserve it, Captain Bush."  
  
Bush could not reply; a lump had formed in his throat, and he was literally choked with emotion. A commander! That was indeed something to look forward to! Was he truly seeing the future, or some dream of his caused by a fitful fever? God, he never wanted to leave the future, or this dream. He dreaded returning to the present, in that stuffy coach with nothing but the pain in his stump to contemplate.  
  
He stole a glance at Hornblower. His face was the usual mask of indifference, stony and formidable. But his eyes betrayed his real emotions: pride, yet mingled with some regret. Bush realized that now, as a commander, he would no longer serve Hornblower aboard his ship as a first lieutenant. They inevitably would be apart for years at a time. Bush didn't need any words from Hornblower to know that his captain would not only regret the loss of one of his senior officers, but also the loss of a friend. A steadfast friend. And Bush regretted it too. Hornblower had been with him through his most dire times of need: when he was on the brink of death. What now? He would be faced with death alone, without the comfort that Hornblower's mere nearness brought.  
  
And yet, elation soon chased away all of those apprehensions. He was a captain now, by God! He had never dreamt of being promoted. In fact, he was happy enough to remain a first lieutenant forever, as long as he served under Hornblower. These thoughts of his promotion surrounded him like a warm blanket, safe and comfortable. Bush closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of standing, knowing that he could now stand as a captain.  
  
He was awakened by a sudden jolt of the earth around him. Pain shot up his leg. Bush wearily opened his eyes and found himself in the stuffy coach once again, his stump throbbing horribly.  
  
"Bush," said Hornblower beside him, startling him. "Bush, are you well? You...look troubled."  
  
"I'm fine, sir," said Bush, feeling the pain slowly ebbing away. He thought of being a commander, of being Hornblower's friend, and the thoughts brought a smile to his face. "I'm fine. Sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"For what?" said Hornblower, quite bewildered.  
  
"For being my friend, sir."  
  
For a moment, Hornblower didn't reply. He reached for Bush's hand and gripped it tightly. A small smile crept into his tense features.  
  
"You need not thank me. It is I who should thank you for being _my_ friend."  
  
Bush smiled wryly; Hornblower would never understand the gift he gave.  
  
"Try to rest, William," he added anxiously, inexplicably lapsing into addressing Bush by his Christian name. Bush smiled, and closed his eyes. He felt no more pain; his fever seemed a mere memory, for he knew the future. That brought him some comfort.  
  
And Hornblower kept his hand clasped in his.


End file.
